wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
G-Tech
JapanThe official Wipeout Fusion website lists G-Tech's country of origin as Japan, though it is only because G-Tech's AG racing team was actually acquired from AG Systems, itself based in Japan. |livery = Purple Khaki Grey White |people = Blanche Undindin (Chief Executive, 2160) Steve Simmit (Director of Operations, 2160) |pilot = Roberto Sergio (F9000) Naomi Turner (F9000) |motto = "If it floats, it's G-Tech™!" (F9000) "Products for an accelerated age" (F9000) "There is no gravity... The Earth sucks" (F9000) |debut = Wipeout Fusion }}G-Tech Systems were an Anti-Gravity racing team competing in the F9000 League. They were one of the three teams that made an appearence only in Wipeout Fusion. History For years, G-Tech Systems had been an industry leader in anti-gravity applications. It had made a vast range of products, such as the C-Float™ egg whisk, the Rotating Blade-O™ lawn mower, the Speedy Bambino!™ buggy, and of course the Revver range of anti-gravity vehicles, including the Kuteface™ rovers. As stated in numerous company statements, it appeared that the company was very economically focused. So it would be common sense for the company to establish an Anti-Gravity racing team to promote their products. As such, G-Tech took over AG Systems' failing racing division in 2155 to start their own racing team, using a few of the latter's technologies into their race-built Revver craft, and they somehow managed to make it into the F9000 League. Despite being experts in the use of anti-gravity technology in domestic applications, none of those products were designed to travel in excess of 800 kilometres per hour whilst shrugging off a barrage of weapon fire. Season after season, G-Tech slumped at the bottom of the ladder with their uncompetitive craft. As each unsuccessful season followed the one before, the parent company threatened to withdraw the team from the sport on more than one occasion, citing countless of billions it had ploughed into the team for very little return. Yet, each season they would come back for more under Director of Operations Steve Simmit, and his mantra of "...if we don't win it this year, we'll do it next year, and if not then, we'll do it the year after..." became a much-parodied catchphrase often associated with a lost cause. In an attempt to gain results on track, G-Tech became one of the major accomplices in the racketeering that went on behind closed doors of league headquarters. This had proven fruitless though, as they still failed to secure a single championship title. Even worse, G-Tech found itself in massive legal trouble once its involvement in the corruption scandals came to surface in 2170. The company was shut down on the spot, and all of its assets (including the craft) were auctioned off in the aftermath. Appearance, Evolution & Stats G-Tech_G-4_REVVER.jpg|link=G-Tech REVVER|G-Tech REVVER (F9000) G-Tech is one of the starting teams in the game, and is thus used mainly by beginners. As such, G-Tech has generally inferior statistics. It has higher top speed than the other starting teams, but is underwhelming in terms of thrust and handling compared to all other teams. Despite these peculiars, a few beginners use it for easier early success. Even then, players will switch to another team anyway. Gallery Gtechfusion.gif|G-Tech logo from Wipeout Fusion GTECH800X600.JPG|G-Tech wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Trivia *It is likely that G-Tech was created to represent Good Technology (now known as VML London), the graphic designers for in-game branding and menus of Wipeout Fusion. **However, because they replaced a fan-favourite (AG Systems), and their craft stats were sub-par compared to others in the game, G-Tech have since become a much-loathed team with Wipeout fans. *G-Tech's livery is ironically similar to that of Qirex. Like the original Qirex team (i.e. before its takeover by Tigron), G-Tech was focused solely on financial ideals. Notes Category:Teams